Décision
by Wrathend
Summary: Naruto va devoir prendre son courage a 2 mains s'il veut tout dire a Sasuke,mais y parviendra t il?Et pourquoi Sasuke est il...?Je sais pas faire de résumé TT chap 3 en cours
1. Decision

La premiere fic que je poste yeaaah! C'est moi qui l'ai ecrite (logique?) et euh...menfin vous verrez

Bonne lecture! (j'espere!XD)

* * *

Le nouvel an,c'est l'occasion pour chacun de prendre de bonnes resolutions,et Naruto est bien décidé à en prendre une lui aussi.Ca faisait un moment qu'il hésitait,en proie aux doutes,à parler à Sasuke.Il l'aime,mais lui,quels sont ses sentiments à son égard?Et puis comment reagiraient les habitants de Konoha en les voyant ensemble?Ils pourraient mal le prendre!Mais aujourd'hui c'est décidé,le jeune homme va se lancer.Qu'importe ce que pensent les autres,tant qu'il est avec Sasuke.Et puis même si ce dernier n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que lui,tout n'est pas perdu,l'amitié est une belle chose,ils resteront amis...

Pas le temps de déjeuner,il faut lui parler,lui parler avant de changer d'avis,lui parler avant que les doutes ne reviennent,avant que la douleur d'un amour incertain ne refasse surface.Il avait eu une soudaine confiance en lui,il ne fallait pas tout gâcher.Le voilà parti notre blondinet,parcourant les rues à une allure folle,bousculant les passants,mais un sentiment étrange montait en lui...Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines déjà,aucune mission,aucune sorties entre amis,aucun entrainement,aucune trace de Sasuke,ça ne lui ressemblait pas.Après tout peut-être avait-il préféré restait chez lui.Naruto appréhendait énormément,qu'allait-il lui dire,comment lui dire,comment réagir?Son esprit était traversé par mille et une questions!Mais il préférait ne pas y penser,il ne voulait pas,il verrait bien ce qui se passerait,pas de quoi s'affoler,et avant tout rester calme,oui c'est ça c'est la solution...

Ca y est il la voit,c'est sa maison,il doit reprendre son souffle,se calmer,et marcher,marcher jusqu'à atteindre sa porte,frapper,et tout lui dire avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche,et attendre...mais...rien n'y fait.Il est devant la porte mais ne parvient pas à se calmer.Son coeur bat à une vitesse affolante.Et ce qu'il craignait le plus est arrivé,son bras ne bouge pas,il n'arrive pas à frapper,ça ne lui ressemble peut-être pas mais il abandonne,il se prépare déjà à repartir.Il tient plus que tout à lui dire le fatidique "je t'aime",celui qui lui permettrait d'avancer,mais toute sa volonté ne suffit pas.Puis,alors qu'il commençait à se retourner,un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui.La porte s'ouvrait!Et la silouhette du mysterieux brun (je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment brun mais bon...) apparut.Naruto resta figé devant lui.C'était sûrement un signe,il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.Malgré tout,aucun mot ne filtra de sa bouche,c'était comme un embouteillage de mots et de phrases sans sens dans sa gorge...Puis Sasuke prit la parole:

"Ah Naruto tu tombes bien,il fallait que je te vois.J'ai quelquechose de très important à te dire.J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps (attention ne pas reproduire:réfléchir tue ) et je devais te dire...je..."

Mais Naruto n'attendit pas la fin,son visage s'était éclairé,ses doutes dissipés,il pouvait lui dire,Sasuke hésitait,c'était bon signe,il pouvait y aller!

"Sasuke,moi aussi je..."

"dois te tuer..."

Ces paroles glaciales transpercèrent Naruto

"Il le faut Naruto."

L'enfant renard ne comprenait pas.Pourquoi le tuer?Qu'avait-il fait?De son visage empli de joie ne restait qu'une exprssion de peur.Il était en état de Sasuke avait-il pu dire une chose pareille?Ce doit être une blague,ou alors il rêve...Non c'est plutôt un cauchemard.Les paroles résonnaient dans sa tête,ne sachant plus quoi faire,il ne pouvait rien faire!Puis Sasuke reprit:

"Je dois te tuer mais pour cela on doit se battre...Viens allons dans un endroit plus tranquille"

Il partit...Naruto ne bougeait plus.Devait-il le suivre?Il voulait en savoir plus,il se posait tant de questions...Il décida donc de partir à son tour...

* * *

Voilouu bon c'est court je sais mais le prochain chapitre devrait etre plus long 


	2. Ressentiments

Ressentiments

N:"Explique moi Sasuke,pourquoi?"

S:"Tais toi et avance!Je préfére en finir au plus vite...pleurnichard!"

Les larmes de Naruto coulaient à flot,se répendant sur les branches des arbres,brillant par la lumière du soleil que les feuilles tentaient de cacher.Ils étaient déjà loin de Konoha,Sasuke semblait se diriger facilement,alors que Naruto se sentait complétement paumé.

N:"Mais enfin dis moi au moins ce qui se passe je suis sur que je peux t'aider,ensemble on peut faire quelquechose!Fais moi confiance"

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Après 20 min de course dans la forêt,Sasuke s'arrêta net.

S:"Cet endroit sera parfait!"

Le blondinet sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort,si fort que rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser sa furie,il voulait que ça s'arrête!Comment allait-il s'en sortir?Il ne pouvait pas l'affronter,c'est ridicule,pourquoi se battre contre celui qu'on aime?Il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal.Mais...il ne voulait pas mourir,il lui faut devenir Hokage!Bien sûr il esperait que tout s'arrange,il pouvait le raisonner,et le prendre dans ses bras.Il pourrait ainsi exprimer pleinement ses sentiments.Seulement la réalité est toute autre,et le rattrapa aussitôt.

S:"C'est bon tu es prêt?Bats toi à fond,je ne tiens pas à tuer un pleurnichard doublé d'un faiblard!Ce serait bien ma veine!"

Il ne cessa de lui lancer des paroles cinglantes,le provoquant à qui mieux mieux.Mais Naruto,perdu dans ses pensées les plus noires,ne réagissait pas.Et puis comment pourrait-il se mettre en colère contre lui,il ne l'a jamais vraiment été,même s'ils se querrellaient souvent.Ses larmes continuaient à glisser le long de ses joues pâles...Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke et pensa:

"_J'aurais dû m'en douter.Il me déteste,il ne m'a jamais aimé,même pas en tant qu'ami,non,rien du tout,il se moque éperdument de moi,de ce que je peux ressentir pour lui,il veut me tuer,c'est tout,je n'y peux rien,s'il ne sortait plus,s'il ne me parlait plus,c'était sans doute pour se préparer à me tuer,c'est normal,c'est ma faute,si j'avais pu lui parler avant,rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé,maintenant je dois en payer le prix...il veut...me ...tuer..."_

Ces seules pensées suffirent à le mettre hors de lui,c'était à présent à lui-même qu'il en voulait!Plus qu'une seule solution:se battre!Mais il devait quand même tenter de lui parler.

"Sasuke,si..."

Mais une gigantesque boule de feu arrivait déjà,et il eut juste le temps de l'esquiver.A peine s'était-il relevé que des shurikens sifflaient déjà dans sa direction.Heureusement son kage bunshin le protégea,mais sa jambe fut tout de même touchée.

S:"Tsss,de si petites attaques suffisent à te mettre a terre.Tu me fais pitié comment ai-je pu faire partie de ton équipe si longtemps?En te tuant je soulagerai le village d'un sacré boulet!"

Perdu dans ses pensées,Naruto ne pouvait qu'esquiver,malgré sa forte volonté d'agir.Il était comme absent.

S:"Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu pourras me battre.Où est passée cette envie de vaincre?Ne voulais tu pas être Hokage?Mais si je te tues maintenant tu ne pourras plus!Ou alors...je te fais peur?La peur n'a pas sa place dans un combat.On meurt ou on vit,c'est tout ce qui compte!Et moi,je dois te tuer!"

Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un feu incroyable.Naruto ressentit à cet instant précis la haine profonde que ressentait Sasuke,mais il semblait ne pas en avoir que pour les personne qui l'entourent mais aussi pour lui même.

"_Pourquoi cette haine?On dirait qu'il en souffre...pourquoi?"_

Il prit alors conscience de la réalité:c'était bel et bien un combat à mort.Une immense lueur apparut,l'éblouissant.CHIDORI.Il ne pouvait plus perdre de temps,il fallait passer a l'attaque,ne pas se retenir.C'était le moment,Sasuke allait y mettre toute sa haine.RASENGAN.Et Naruto tout son amour.

Les deux adversaires se préparaient à lancer leur jutsu le plus puissant.

S:"Allez,ramène toi trouillard!!"

N:"Je ne veux pas te tuer.Arrete!Sinon..."

S:"Sinon quoi?tu vas me tuer?hahahaha"

N:"..."

Et ils s'élancèrent.Le choc eut pour effet de créer une lumière intense,bien plus intense que la lumière du soleil elle même,et une explosion si bruyante qu'elle fit fuir tous les animaux,et alerta les habitants du village,qui s'attendaient alors au pire.Aucun d'eux ne savat réellement ce qui se passait.

Cette lumière persista dans le ciel durant de nombreuses minutes,des minutes affreusement longues.Et puis plus rien,plus un bruit,le calme total.A l'endroit même où se trouvaient nos deux comparses se tient désormais un trou béant,mais plus aucune trace de vie,ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre!


End file.
